Modern day Inuyasha!
by HieiGod
Summary: Chapter 2 is already here! (just sent it in) IT IS HILARIOUS! PLZ R&R!
1. The Begining

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, despite how much I want to…..

HieiGod: hi, even though this fanfic has been done about a billon-kagillion-zillion times…..one more cant hurt!

Inuyasha: shut up and start the $#@!&* Fic!!!

HieiGod: sorry Mr. Inuyasha…

Inuyasha: SHUT UP AND START!!!

HieiGod: right then, folks, modern Inuyasha and crew!

Inuyasha: what a stupid title!

HieiGod: ahem…right the fic…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome: god…. another day of jewel-hunting ……sigh…

HieiGod: uh…..Kagome…

Kagome: what?

HieiGod: were a bit behind schedule… so… um skip to the part where Inuyasha and gang come in okay?

Kagome: o…okay….

HieiGod: to recap Inuyasha, Miroku, Songo, Myouga goes through the well, but Shippo has mysteriously has disappeared….

Kagome: what are you guys doing here!?!?! 

Miroku: we thought that we should come to you today instead of you know vice-versa..

Sota: hey sis we gotta go to- HOLY IT'S MY HERO

Inuyasha: oh god no….

Sota: (hugs Inuyasha)

Inuyasha: get off now……

Kagome: (looks at watch) oh gosh it's time for school!!!! Common Sota!

Songo: um… what do we do now then???

Kagome: (in a rush) I don't know, just keep out of trouble okay!?!? (runs off)

(silence)

Inuyasha: Sooo…. What do we do now…..

Songo: maybe we can walk around to-ka-oh or whatever she calls it….

Miroku: (starts walking away)

Inuyasha: hey, where are you going!?!?!

Miroku: around…

Songo: where are you really going….

Miroku: strip club

Inuyasha: PERV!!! ( runs after Miroku who is now running for his life)

Songo: I guess I can go pick some medicinal herbs….

HieiGod: stay tuned for the next chapters of the gang's individual day! Miroku goes shopping form women's underwear, Inuyasha discovers modern weapons, Songo discovers cosmetics, and shippo is re-discovered!!! 


	2. Inuyasha's day

HieiGod: due to popular demand…..I give you….the disclaimer…..

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything in this fan-fic

Inuyasha: that was lame…

HieiGod: I'm doing the best I can…-_-''

Inuyasha: you baby…

HieiGod: stop picking on me….

HieiGod: to recap-

Inuyasha: screw the recapping!!! If they want to know what happened they can drag their lazy hand over to the mouse, click on the chapter select thingy, and once again click "chapter one: the beginning" so as I said before, SCREW THE RECAPPING!!!

HieiGod: 0.0.…….okay..um…well put Inuyasha…..yhea.. The fan-fic….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha's day

Inuyasha: jeez that little perv runs fast….( he lost Miroku)

Myouga: lord Inuyasha, might I suggest that we browse for some new weapons…

Inuyasha: I guess so…but the thought of Miroku running lose through the sit-tay or whatever this place is kinda disturbing…. Anyway… where should we look insect?

Myouga: um… uh.. How about that place (points to a hot dog stand)

Inuyasha: do you sell any weapons???

Hot dog vendor: um…uh.. No.. I.. Do sell any… guns…yhea….riiight….

Myouga: something tells me he's lying…

Inuyasha: do you know where we can find some?

Hot fog vendor: you mean dru- I mean… weapons…?? 

Inuyasha: uh.. Yhea…

Hot dog vender: uh.. No.. and I would appreciate it if you ether bought something or left sir….

Inuyasha: fine…( walks away) man who do I have to kill to get some weapons???

Hot dog vendor: (whips out cell phone) hello police? (pause) I just got away from someone who whated to know where he could find some weapons and then said he was going to kill someone!

Inuyasha: now where should we look Myouga?

Myouga: what about that establishment? ( points to a school supply place)

Inuyasha: hummm.. Why not… (enters store)

Myouga: look at that knife (points to a mechanical pencil)

Inuyasha: (feels sword) man it isn't even sharp…

Myouga: hmmm… (jumps on it, lead comes out) the blade is magic ml-lord! The blade, it extends!!!

Inuyasha: holy…pushes button ( more lead comes out, pushes button enough till it is 4 feet long) what a great blade!!

Myouga: try it out ml-lord!!

Inuyasha: aright… (stabs window, lead breaks) huh??…what happened…

Myouga: my guess is that, the magic blade did not except you as it's master ml-lord, thus shattering at your command to attack….

Inuyasha: hmmm… I say it's a cheep sword…

Megaphone: come out with your hands up!! We have the building sounded!!

Myouga: bandits ml-lord!! They intend to rob the shop!

Inuyasha: I'll bet their after the magic sword!

Myouga: Kagome will be so proud to hear that we stopped thieves!

Inuyasha: lets see how good these bandits are.. (unsheathes tetsiaga (sp?) )

Police: suspect is armed and dangerous REPEAT: ARMED AND DANGERIOUS!!!

Inuyasha: (beats up police then goes back inside shop) you shop is safe now no need to worry…

Shopkeepers: 0.0'''

Inuyasha: _sigh_ I guess nobody has any weapons around here…

Myouga: shall we chase down Miroku?

Inuyasha: I forgot about that little pervert!! Lets hunt'em down!!!

HieiGod: and Inuyasha leaps from building to building into the sunset to try find Miroku….will anyone claim the magic sword, will Kagome be proud of Inuyasha for beating up the bandits, will anyone find Shippo?? Stay tuned for the next chappie. Please R&R and tell me who's day chapter 3 should be about!!


End file.
